He Wouldn't Dare
by The Everlasting Non Sequitur
Summary: ... but she always could. An alternative ending to the fifth episode where Touka sees Kaneki's feelings towards her and acts on them.
1. The Guts

It's kind of an obvious pairing, but I ship Kaneki/Touka like crazy. This is just a oneshot, but I _might_ write something to expand it once I finish my current chaptered fic. I don't own Tokyo Ghoul, all copyrights are to Suri Ishida, Pierrot and Funimation.

UPDATE: Okay I'm gonna expand it. The amount of love I'm getting for this is cool.

* * *

"What do you want?"

"U-um, about tomorrow's shift..."

"Pass."

A long pause.

"Touka-chan?"

"Why're you still here?"

"Why're _you_ still there?"

"Coffee?"

"Huh?"

She sighed. "D'you want any coffee?"

"Sure."

She opened the door and stepped aside to let him in. "So, why were you still there?" she asked from the kitchen, turning around just slightly to see his face.

He blushed. "Oh, it was nothing."

"No, why, Ken?" Odd. She had never called him by his first name before. It calmed him down slightly.

"W-well, to ask you why you had come to save me from Tsukiyam-"

She scoffed. "Yeah, right."

"'Yeah, right?'"

"I hadn't come to save _you,_ you dumbass."

"Then who-"

"That woman."

"Why?"

"Well, Yomo-san told Yoshimura and Yoshimura told me to. He felt that she didn't deserve something like that. We've kept an eye on Nishio for a long time. It was the perfect opportunity-"

"But what if we were all killed? What if _you_ were killed?"

She laughed outright now and almost spilled the coffee she was setting onto the table.

"Why do _you_ care?"

"Well..."

"Don't tell me it's because we're colleagues."

He tried to change the subject- "Beware of Hide. He's going to ask you out any time now."

"What if someone else does before him?" she asked, watching him out of the corner of her eye.

"Th-then what?" he retorted, covering his face with his coffee mug.

He finished his coffee, kept the mug on the table and headed towards the door...

"Or what if _I_ ask someone?"

"I- I don't-"he tried to go on.

"Ken. After your shift tomorrow, at the movie theater nearby. Be there, okay?"

"Okay."

She could hear him cheering all the way down the corridor.


	2. The Glory, Though Short-lived

Heyyyyy, the second chapter's up! It's kinda crappy cause I've never written a date before... anyway. It's up and that's what matters, right?

Er... right?

* * *

"A tie, d'you think?"

"Why does it matter, it's gonna go off anyway."

"Hide!" Kaneki smacked him on the arm, blushing.

Hide cackled. "Touka and Ke-en, sitting in a tree..."

"It's just a date, Hide. Why, jealous?"

Hide snorted. " _Seriously?_ I was just flirting with her so you could realize how jealous _you_ were."

"I wasn't jealous."

"You so were. And not that tie. Hey, hey, roll up your sleeves. Yeah, like that. I saw something of that sort in a magazine."

An hour later, in a blue tie (with his sleeves perfectly rolled up and his hair brushed into his eyes courtesy Hide), Kaneki Ken was waiting for his (late by fifteen minutes) date.

"You're late." A voice behind him whispered.

"Agh! What're you doing behi- How'd you get here?"

"You're late," Touka repeated, "by two minutes."

"Two minutes, Kirishima Touka-san, is _not_ a long time. And you're late too."

"I've been here for the past twenty minutes."

Ken hunched and ducked his head. "W-well, I guess I'm not exactly the best date."

"Who told you that?"

"I don't believe trying to be eaten by a ghoul after a date at a bookstore qualifies as a dream date, do you?"

Touka laughed. "You know, that doesn't sound so bad."

Ken shuddered. "Which movie, then, Touka-chan?"

"Who said we were here to watch a movie?"

A slight blush crept up Kaneki's neck. "S-so, why are we here?"

Touka raised an eyebrow. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Kaneki. I just told you to meet me here. Where do you wanna go?"

"The Suzuki Bookstore, as long as you spare me afterwards."

She wrinkled her nose slightly. "Are you sure? The weather's great, we could walk around the city..."

"But the Doves-"

"I'm sure we can handle them."

The use of the plural pronoun boosted his spirits. "Whatever you say, Touka-chan." He smiled, offering her his arm.

She paused. _Uh-oh. Wrong move. She's gonna ignore it._

Slipping her arm through his, she started running, dragging him along to a bridge.

"What-"

"Wait." She said.

' _Oshiete, oshiete yo, sono shikumi wo_

 _Boku no naka ni, dare ka iru no?_

 _Kowareta, kowareta yo,_

 _Kono sekai de, kimi ga warau_

 _Nani mo miezu ni..._

 _Kowareta boku nante sa_

 _Iki wo tomete_

 _Hodokenai, mou hodokenai yo_

 _Shinjitsu sa e_

 _FREEZE_

 _Kowaseru, kowasenai_

 _Kurueru, kuruenai_

 _Anata wo mitsukete_

 _Yureta yuganda sekai ni tatta boku wa_

 _Sukitootte, mienakunatte_

 _Mitsukenaide, boku no koto wo_

 _Mitsumenaide...'_

Ken had tears in his eyes when the song stopped.

"Is this you, Touka?"

"What happened to 'Touka-chan'?"

"Is it you?"

She didn't answer, shaking her arm free instead.

"Kaneki, this date's over. I only made them play the song on the PA because I like listening to it. I thought you might like it. That's all. I don't need or want your sympathy."

"Can I drop you home?"

She stopped.

"All right."

* * *

If anyone's confused about this whole song thing, check out the meaning of "unravel" on the Tokyo Ghoul wiki. It kind of suits Touka's general attitude, so...

*hides behind a pillow* I KNOW THIS WAS LAME! DON'T- OW! OWWW!

Gonna get another chapter up today if everything works out.


	3. The Glory (Lightning Strikes Twice)

This chapter is for DeltaMarauder, and completely for DeltaMarauder. I _hope_ it isn't too short/rushed/rubbish-y this time.

I just re-read it, and it IS too short. And rubbish-y. Chapter 4 up in... oh, I dunno. I'll obviously have to edit the fuck out of it. Agh! I'm gonna have to travel sometime next week, too, so it'll be up as soon it can. *shrugs*

* * *

"Can we at least talk?"

"About what?"

"That date lasted five minutes. You played me a song and got offended when I asked about it. We didn't even get to talk."

"We don't need to."

"Why did you play me that song?"

Touka ignored him.

"Touka-chan."

" _What?"_

"Why did you play me that song?"

"Because I've only ever been aloof and mean to you, and I wanted to show you that I have a side which is fun and that I can actually like things and that I have _feelings!"_

"I know you do, Touka-chan." He said quietly.

"If you do, why do you shy away from me? You know how you feel about me! I know how you feel about me! Hell, even Yoshimura-san knows how you feel about me!"

"I don't shy away from you, _you_ shut me out all the time!"

"I- maybe I do, you know," she whispered, collapsing onto the ground on her knees and hunching up. "I- I feel the same, but I'm just a bitch."

Ken sat down beside her, feeling helpless. Hesitantly, he put an arm around her and pulled her into his lap. She sighed and sank into him, and they stayed like that for a while...

"Is this part of the date, then, Kaneki-kun?"

He blushed scarlet.

"Do you want it to be?"

"I don't know. I don't know. Can I stay like this for a while more?"

"Of course."

 _For however long you like, Touka-chan._

#

"So, how was your date, Kaneki?"

"Oh, it was..."

"Did you kiss her?"

"I..."

"Snap out of it, Kaneki!"

"Oh, right. No, I didn't kiss her."

"Good. Save her for me, will you?" Hide smacked him across the head, laughing. "Is there going to be another date?"

"Yes, there is." Touka's voice floated over from two tables away.

Later, when Hide was leaving; "She asked you out again that time, didn't she, mate? Boy, you really are feeble."

Kaneki pushed him slightly, making him laugh.

"See? Point proven."

"Kiss her this time, Kaneki-kuuuuuuun!" he said when he had reached a safe distance, throwing his cap up and catching it again.

Touka, who had heard every word, silently agreed.

* * *

Chees-ay! I know. Don't blame _me!_ Hide IS that kind of friend, y'know. And OF COURSE (though this is AU) Kaneki's a hopeless kind of lover, so you definitely can't blame me for that part either.

Only constructive flames okay? Okay? _Okay?_ Okay.


	4. Of Broken Glass (An Illusion)

So, since Yoriko is one of the cutest characters in the anime, I decided to give her a chapter where she gets a bit OOC and debates with her own self the meaning of her friendship with Touka. Though seriously, wouldn't Yorikio have done that at least once when Touka was acting distant? We're all paranoid to some extent.

I'm sorry this is so short, I'm just so caught up with stuff right now. You know, summer vacations are supposed to give you time to CHILL and be IDLE. Oh well. But hey, I'm gonna get chapter 5 up soon (please be patient though) and it's going to be absolutely GREAT. It'll be long and perfectly edited and unbelievably amazing (I hope).

* * *

Yoriko was troubled. VERY troubled.

Something was up with Touka, and she was determined to find out what.

 _Why, though?_

Why did she care so much about her?

 _She's my only friend here..._

 _You could become friends with other people. What do you even have in common?_

 _We're both misfits-_

 _AND?_

 _And..._

 _Why not just abandon ship?_

 _What do you mean?_

 _Leave her. Forget her. Give up. She's a lost cause in my opinion._

 _But she's my friend... and I love her._

 _That's new._

 _What?_

 _You "love" her._

 _It's not-_

 _Just thinking out loud._

 _Well, STOP thinking out loud. She's my friend, she's like a sister-_

 _For how long?_

For how long, indeed? Was their friendship hollow, like so many others she had seen? Was it meaningless, an excuse, a shell, a pretense?

"A pretense..." she whispered.

"Sorry?"

"N-nothing."

A pretense.

Maybe.

"Oi, Yoriko-chan! Snap out of it!" A smile, a playful shove.

Maybe _not._

* * *

Review your ultramegafoxyawesome asses off, people. Please? *makes cute faces*

What do you want their second date to be like? PM/Review, I'll make sure to reply.

And ooh, listen, I've planned chapter 6 to be Yoriko vs Ken over Touka. In the red corner we have Challenger Yoriko Kosaka, the jealous friend! In the blue corner we have defender Ken Kaneki, the apologetic boyfriend!

 **Touka-** *gives me dark looks* He's not my boyfriend.

 **Kaneki-** Yet.

And hey, I've burnt my hand and it's pretty fucking hard typing with one hand, so you better be good children and WAIT for chapter 5, a'ight? *half-smiles*


	5. Flirting, Healing and Crying (Of Growth)

Heyyyyyyyy! How _are_ you, darlings? Missed me? Is that a chorus of 'yes'es I hear?

*ahem* Yoshimura's scowling, back to work.

So I've made Kaneki a little OOC by the end, 'cause I haven't really had too many TouKen scenes and it's all gonna go down the hole if Kaneki doesn't grow some balls and flirt a little. Go get her, tiger!

 **DeltaMarauder-** I've missed the PMs we send. Great to be back!

 **KanadeKirishima-** Just saying hi!

 **xxxDreamingflowerxxx-** Your advice was _great._ Hope you like this chapter!

 **All the rest of my BEE-YOO-TI-FUL readers-** I absolutely LOVE you. Keep reading, review and PM me, it's what I live on.

The first hashtag/timeskip is until after Touka fights Mado on her own, the second one is until after the second fight with Mado (when Hinami kills him)

Oh BTW, you'll probably wonder how Hinami recovers (emotionally) so early from everything, it's because she's a kid and kid's move on faster and easier. I haven't seen episode 9 yet (don't judge me) so I can't tell you if this is AU, but if you have, you'll know, won't you, darlings? This chapter is slightly longer because I love you *nod nod*

Er... well, I _hope_ it's longer.

* * *

"What d'you mean, Mrs Ryoko's dead?" she sobbed.

"She-"

"It was the Doves, wasn't it?"

"Yes."

"Why can't we ever fight _back?_ We're powerful, I know we are. We can train, we've got Yomo-san-"

"Sometimes, to accept subordination is what we need to maintain peace. Mrs Ryoko has died today. You don't want to be the next, do you, Touka-chan?"

A pause. Kaneki had gotten up, tried to get her to stand, to move, to do anything other than cry; though he knew they were tears of frustration, tears of anger, tears of defeat, he still wanted them to stop. She shoved him off, but didn't resist when he got her to stand and led her to where Hinami was sleeping.

"Touka-chan, calm down. Just calm down, please."

A pause, broken by gulps and sobs.

"When Hinami-chan wakes up, she'll be looking for her okasan. For Ryoko-san. She'll need you and me to be there for her."

Another pause, much the same as the previous one...

"Ken?"

"Yes, Touka-chan?"

"Hug me again. Hug me like that time."

Kaneki blushed. "Are you sure, Touka-chan?" he asked gently.

"I really need it."

"O-onee-chan?"

Touka, halfway into Kaneki's arms, started.

"Yeah?"

"Mmm mm. Mm hm. Huhm."

Touka laughed nervously. "She's still asleep..."

Kaneki rubbed the back of his head. "Uhm, yeah. So-"

"Kaneki."

"Hm?"

"I need to get out of here. When Hinami wakes up, talk to her about anything except Mrs Ryoko. If she asks you anything, send her to Yoshimura."

"But where are you-"

"Stay _here._ If you follow me, you're a dead man."

She sprinted off, leaving the door open.

"Dead ghoul, Touka-chan. Dead _ghoul._ "

#

"...If you died, I'd be heartbroken."

Touka blushed and curled up even further, cradling her wound.

"That a fact?"

"Of course, Touka-chan. Without you, the world wouldn't be the same. Now let me help you, you're clearly badly hurt."

She had let him dress the wound, and they walked back inside Anteiku with Ken's arm around her.

#

Kaneki sighed. "You do seem to enjoy getting hurt, don't you, Touka-chan?"

She smiled. "As long as you're the one dressing my wounds, Kaneki-kun."

"I hope to always be the one dressing your wounds, Touka-chan."

"That request is duly noted."

He grinned at her. "You're all fixed up now. Is Hinami all right?"

"She's asleep."

Kaneki slid into the sofa next to her. They were at Touka's apartment after the fight with Mado.

Touka leant on his shoulder, and Kaneki pulled her into his lap with little resistance from her. "You're getting very daring, Ken." She mumbled against his chest.

"Am I now? You haven't seen the best of it yet, Touka-chan."

"Well, show me the best. Hinami's asleep."

"With pleasure."

Kaneki lifted her face up, tilted her chin upwards and leaned into her.

They were only a centimetre apart-

"Onee-chan? _Onii-chan!"_

They practically leapt apart, both blushing scarlet.

Hinami grinned sleepily. "What were you doing, onee-chan?"

Touka looked down. "Me? Nothing! Ken- er, Kaneki-kun saw something near my eye, and he was just getting a closer look at it."

"Oh?" asked the unconvinced, grinning child.

"Yeah." Neither Kaneki nor Touka met her eyes.

She ran off, singing loudly for everyone at Anteiku to hear-

 _Onii-chan, onee-chan, sitting in a tree,_

 _K-I-S-S-I-N-G!_

Touka scowled at him. "Nishiki's gonna tease me about it _forever._ "

"Let him."

Her scowl deepened.

"Bastard." She got off his lap and stomped off, not even looking back.

He got up, grinning.

"I believe you owe me something, Touka-chan!" he called after her.


	6. Ignorance- It's Not Unusual

Sowwy, beauties, I've been missing for a few days... but this is your reward after waiting forrrrrr, urfh, how long has it been now?

Yeah, it's a bit short, sure, but it's like an apology after Kaneki's shameless-though-kinda-endearing behavior in chapter 5, so read it already, okay?

Okay.

* * *

For Ken Kaneki, the first two days after he had tried to kiss his ex-almost-girlfriend were bearable- she didn't talk to him, didn't look at him, didn't acknowledge his existence. Sure, she needed time to calm down and step back. Of course he understood, though she hadn't ever said so.

It was the two weeks after that which were unbearable.

And the two after that, until-

"You can't just ignore me forever, Touka-chan."

Well, you couldn't say she didn't speak to him even once-

"Watch me, you fucking misogynistic pig."

" _Touka-_ chan!"

From then on, a look; sometimes doubtful, others clouded with regret, other times angry.

But mostly angry.

He had been, he observed, blushing, rather too free with her.

But she had cared more about Nishiki-senpai noticing than about him, hadn't she?

Was he getting jealous of a man who wasn't even single?!

"Are you angry at me, then, onii-chan?" Hinami had asked.

"Angry at _you_ , Hinami-chan? I don't even think it's possible to be angry at you." He'd replied, flicking her nose gently.

What he didn't know was that-

a) Touka had heard this exchange from the corridor

b) Her anger was long over and she was only doubtful about him by now

c) She was considering reminding him about that second date

d) She was just waiting for the right time.

Yes, Ken Kaneki was quite ignorant indeed.

* * *

Dum-da-dummmm! So, Ken Kaneki, I've heard you're ignorant. Is that true, bud?

Next chapter up as soon as I can, beauties.


	7. Nishiki Nishio: Ghoul-slash-Cupid

So, as a compensation for... well, everything, mah beauties, this is my longest chapter yet. I actually really like Nishiki and Kimi, and I felt that this just kinda fitted in with the story, so here you are. If it's lame and horrible and just sucky in general, I'll gladly accept your flames.

 **DeltaMarauder-** Haven't seen you lately, bro, where are you? Not gonna say I miss you; too soppy.

 **KanadeKirishima-** *sings* I wanna scream I love you at the top of my lungs, but I'm afraid that someone else will hear me. *gets embarrassed and stops singing*

If I could gift you the whole Hogwarts Library for all of your adorable reviews, I would.

 **xxxDreamingflowerxxx-** I started reading the manga like half an hour ago; I'm on chapter 3 just FYI. You're right, it IS better.

 **All the rest of you-** Why do I get the feeling that everyone's leaving me? I'm paranoid, man, don't make me fret! *wails till her head drops off*

* * *

Nishiki Nishio threw back his head and laughed.

"Hinami-chan, is what you were singing _true?_ "

She squirmed.

"Maybe."

"Ah, but you wouldn't want them to get in trouble, now would you. But you shouldn't lie either, hmm?"

"I'm not lying, Nishio-senpai."

"Oh-ho? I see you're calling me 'Nishio-senpai'; like that blithering fool Kaneki does. Do you really respect him so much you aren't even telling the truth? All I want is the truth, Hinami-chan."

"But I'm telling you the truth- I was sleepy. I can't even be sure whether I was _asleep."_

"Hinami Fueguchi. Look me in the eye and tell me that you were asleep last night."

She couldn't.

He laughed some more, not even bothering to conceal or control it.

"Piss off, you bloody git. How dare you? How in hell do you _dare_ to make me sit here, make me feel all _squirmy_ and pump me for information you don't _deserve_ to know about my onee-chan and onii-chan?"

"Hoh, it talks! You ask it, it grunts. You laugh at it, it _barks_! Curious little pup, mm?"

And then he fell over unconscious.

"Damn Nishiki. Thought a nice little blow would drop him over. Why was he asking you so long after it happened, anyway?"

Hinami smiled. "I don't know, onee-chan. But I'm glad you're here. Nishio-senpai was being _very_ obnoxious."

"The little bird knows her words! Oh- that reminds me. Is that parrot of yours anywhere around?" Touka asked, suddenly alarmed and stepping back, just in case.

"Oh, Loser? he's out with Yomo-san in the park. There's no fresh air in here."

Touka grunted. "Well, you certainly fuss over him a lot, mm?"

"Cer-ten-lee? What does that mean, onee-chan?"

"It means sure, or surely. As in, Touka-chan is certainly very angry at me, hmm, Hinami-chan?"

She giggled, earning a look from Touka.

Setting a tray of coffee on the table, Kaneki sat down.

"So, uh, Hinami-chan, what's Nishio-senpai doing on the floor?"

"Well, see, onii-san, he was asking me about-"

She trailed off after a second look from Touka.

"You understand, don't you, onii-san?"

He looked at the floor and nodded.

Staring at Touka's back as she stomped off, he understood, all right.

#

He had orchestrated it from the very beginning.

Not, of course, by his own will, but now he was interested... It was Kimi-san's idea. "Trust me, Nishiki-kun. I know. Women just know about these things."

"But you've only been to Anteiku over these last two months, Kimi."

A raise of her eyebrow.

"And you don't think two months are enough to gauge Kaneki-kun's feelings towards Touka-chan?"

"Kaneki-kun!" he exploded, "Touka-chan! That Touka- that very Touka whom you were just calling Touka-chan, that very Touka you want to _help,_ Kimi, tried to kill you not more than two months ago!"

"But she's your co-worker, Nishiki-kun! And she's a nice person at heart- she just doesn't show it that much."

He made an exasperated noise.

"Nishiki-kun, look at me. She didn't actually kill me, did she?"

"How is that supposed to make sense? So- wait. I should help her with this little crush of hers because she almost killed you?"

"Key word- _almost_."

" _Why_ are you so kind, Kimi?"

She laughed. "What?"

"Let me rephrase that. Why is your kindness so _hopelessly_ misdirected?"

"Because if you hadn't found me that day, Nishiki-kun, if you hadn't asked me out, I would be dead right now. It's because _you_ were kind."

He shuddered.

She had won him over.

#

"Yoshimura-san, will you send Kaneki up to Touka to ask whether she's coming for tomorrow's shift?"

"Of course, Nishiki-san."

#

"If I were you, Kaneki, I'd go help the chick. She's pretty badly hurt."

#

"Oi, Kaneki, get your ass upstairs with this coffee."

#

He was glad to see it was working well- but if that Hinami had just told him! And that Touka- what nerve, sneaking up on him like that!

He sighed. He supposed he'd find it out sooner or later.

"I can see what you're trying to do, Nishiki."

"Yomo-san? What _am_ I trying to do?"

"Watch your back, Nishiki. If I tell Touka what you've been doing, you're out of Anteiku. You aren't really even helping them, you know. It'd be like this even without your 'help'."

"Oh, bullcrap. They've felt it all along, and I'm helping them on their way."

But he wasn't going to waste any more time on them- let the fools do what they liked on their own.

And since when do ghouls play cupid, anyway?

#

"NISHIKI, you bloody bastard, get your ass over here right this _second!"_ Touka yelled.

"Tch, tch. I see Yomo-san has been talking."

"Of course he has. What in hell's name have you been doing?"

"Touka, I think you should appreciate how I've helped you instead of exploding like this."

"How _you've_ helped me, Nishiki? How _you've_ helped me? He loves me, I asked him out. I don't really see _your_ part in this."

"I- well, I did _help,_ didn't I? I sent him up to you that evening. I sent him up to you this morning to make you feel guilty."

She scoffed.

"In fact, I've got him cleaning up that table at the back, and you can go talk to him right now. I did that for you, too."

"You didn't do this on your own."

"No. Kimi made me do it."

"That explains it. Now piss off and stop doing thi-"

"Touka."

"Yeah?"

"Go talk to him. Please."

It was a long while before she nodded.

He smiled.

"Damn Touka."

She smiled back.

"Damn Nishiki."

* * *

Fingers... aching... send help, mah babes.

Byeeeeee, see ya with my next chapter as soon as I can.


	8. But What Happened to the Table?

Been feeling productive lately, so I decided to direct it in the right direction for once and update fast.

Hey, listen, I'm gonna try and end this fic in like ten-fifteen chapters from the next chapter, 'cause I don't see a long future for it; seriously, do you want me to write up to the disgustingly fluff-y and un-Everlasting-Non-Sequitur-like event of their marriage? Please say no.

I'm gonna pretend I heard no.

* * *

Kaneki was nervous. God, he was nervous. Dropping things, tripping over himself-

"What've you got against that table, Ken Kaneki?"

He just about pissed himself. She had been in the room for fifteen minutes now, but he hadn't dared to so much as look at her. "T-Touka-chan! I- uh, nothing."

"Yoshimura-san'll freak if you damage the polish. Watch it."

"Have you stopped ignoring me? S-so we're friends again?"

She looked away, crossing her arms.

A long pause.

"Was that what we ever were, Kaneki-kun?"

He didn't have the guts to say anything.

"I-I think what we had was never really defined..."

"Like... like the mother and the son in The Black Goat's Egg?"

"No... he hated and loved her alternatively, didn't he? You-"

"I could never hate you."

"And is that as close to an admission of love as I'll ever get, or is one on the wa-"

"Touka-chan."

"Mm."

He took three steps towards her, slowly, then stopped and looked at the floor, occasionally looking up to meet her eyes.

"Touka, you are the most amazing, daring, beautiful, wonderful, _astounding_ person I've ever met. I love you. I've always loved you. I'll always, _always_ love you better than anything else in the world.'

'What I want to know, Touka-chan, is whether you love me."

She walked up to him till she was about five centimetres apart from him, and slapped him square on the face.

When he looked up, she was crying.

"You bastard. You fucking bastard, Ken. Could you _never_ tell?"

And then she kissed him.

It was a chaste kiss at first; a gentle press of the lips, until Kaneki cupped her face with his hands and started nipping at her bottom lip. She moaned into his mouth, while he slipped his tongue inside hers and started sucking slowly on her, all the while pulling her closer and closer against him.

They broke apart after a while, gasping.

"Well, it _was_ kind of obvious when you told me, but not so much when you were calling me a misogynistic pig, you know."

"Ah, yeah, that. I'm sorry."

"How sorry?"

She blushed.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Kaneki."

"And, uh, Touka-chan..."

"Yeah?"

"We never had that second date, did we?"

"Is that the only thing you can think of right now?"

"Well, now that you mention it-" he grinned.

"So, the second date?"

"Er, yeah. At your apartment, then?"

"How deep in the gutter is your mind right now?"

"Very, but I promise I'll keep my hands to myself."

She laughed. "All right, then. Tomorrow, at six."

"I was thinking more along the lines of right now?"

"W-what?"

"Yeah! It's not too late, is it? And besides, it's way overdue..."

"I-I guess so..."

"Touka-chan, if you don't _want_ me to come, it's all right..." he trailed off gently, but he wasn't able to disguise the hurt in his voice.

"No, Kaneki-kun, it's just that... it's kinda messy." She blushed.

Ken laughed outright. "W-what? After _all_ I've just said, and after _all_ we've just done, you think I'd care if your flat's messy?" he sputtered.

" _Well,_ it mattered to me!" she exclaimed, blushing even deeper.

"Okay, I'll help you clean it up, fine? Come _on,_ Touka-chan!" he laughed.

"Coming _on,_ Ken-kun."

* * *

Or... wait. This is SUCH a natural ending, innit? Let's leave it here, and I'll continue with a series of oneshots from their life _after_ this event, kay?

I'm being sewee-uss, guys. But if you seriously don't want me to end it, alright.

But guyyyyyyyyyys! I promise to write a spin-off if I end it here, mm? If. It's up to you.

And oh- in unrelated news, I've written a kinda-narcissistic drabble featuring...

That's right. Kanekiiiiii! And little old meeeeee! *grins*

Check it out on my profile if you wanna.


End file.
